


A crew united

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: Rodimus gets a glimpse as to how united his crew is.





	A crew united

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galafre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galafre).



> So this fic was brought about by me listening to the new Fortuna theme, Solaris United. ( https://youtu.be/vLmRoF2hf0o ) I suggest listening to it while reading, or before. Anyway, I hope to edit this at a later date to add more to it. I hope its good ;-;

Rodimus hadn't meant to leave his comms on, he really hadn't. But with all the work that needed to be done, he hadn't thought to check them. So, with a quiet sigh, he started humming a song he'd heard before. The whole crew had heard it and, if Rung had been honest, it suited the Lost Light rather perfectly. And Rung was almost always honest. 

The rest of the crew were surprised to hear their leader humming over the comms, a few figuring it was an accident. Then he started singing in a tone quite unlike the one he usual boasted with everyone else around. Rung started singing along, and soon the whole crew was singing along, repeating the song.

Rodimus himself had stopped singing after the first go through, realizing his comm unit had been on the entire time. He was about to apologize go the crew when he realized that he could hear their singing, and not through his comm unit. They were singing in time, and it was echoing through the ship in a way that almost gave it a voice of its own.


End file.
